Duo pique sa crise
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 52] ... Qu’arrive t’il lorsque le train train s’installe dans un couple ? ... Duo en a marre et le fait savoir à sa façon... ... YAOI


Titre : **Duo pique sa crise**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 52) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_J'étais sûre que j'allais aimer cet OS !!! J'ai adoré la situation dans laquelle tu as mis Heero, c'est vraiment comique. Et puis un Duo tout rouge c'est à croquer !!! Avant d'écrire un roman je vais m'arrêter_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 26 et 30 avril 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 1__er__ mai 2007 à 12h27._

Je tenais juste à préciser une chose quant à la note de mardi dernier. La personne qui est citée sans pour autant citer son pseudo, ne m'a pas fait de review, juste un mail le 16/04/07 _(enfin à ce jour, soit au 1er mai 2007, rien d'autre depuis)._ Il s'agit d'un mail via mon profil. Voilà c'était tout. Je ne suis pas déprimée, ni autres, je pense avoir d'autres soucis bien plus graves que cela. Je tenais juste à vous faire part de"** SON **" avis vis à vis de moi, mais surtout celui qu'elle a des reviewiweurs _(soit vous)_.

Aller passons à autre chose.

J'ai eu comme toujours l'idée du début le jeudi matin vers 7h40 dans ma voiture en me rendant à mon boulot.  
ET DIEU MERCI.  
Je ne l'avais pas oublié en rentrant à la maison. Merci petits neurones…  
Si.  
Il m'en reste encore un peu.  
Pas des masses je vous l'accord, mais assez pour me souvenir que je ne dois pas oublier ma fille le soir à la garderie _(Je ne l'ai pas_ _oubliée)_.  
Donc…  
Voici encore un tout petit OS pour mardi. Je suis crevé_e_ il est 23h40 ce mardi 30 avril et je viens juste de le finir. Je suis plus le rythme là. Je vais aller faire dodo.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du _**MARDI**_〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à **_**Siashini **_**pour cette correction méga rapide comme la semaine passée. **◇

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (fini ce matin d'ailleurs) pour l'OS numéro **51 "Egoïstement" **de mardi dernier et je remercie tous ceux et surtout celles qui m'ont laisser une review alors qu'il ne le font pas d'ordinaire. J'ai été très toucher de cette attention et de leur soutient. _

**Kela, cécile,** je n'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous envoyer ma réponse ce jour. J'espère que vous l'avez bien reçu. Catirella

" Un grand MERCI à... **cristalsky** - **haevenly** - **L'ange gardien** - **caro06** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **lisou52** - **laetitia** - **kela** - **cécile** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **nagoyaka** - **Melaina** - **zashikiwarashi **- **jojo** - **Lucid Nightmare **(ex-Edelweiss) - **Kyu **- **blue tea **- **Iroko** - **mimi** - **Sana** - **lazulis** - **Nathydemon** - **SNT59** - **zephis** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **littledidi11** - **Céline** - **naughtymily** - **Demented Skylark** - **marnie02** et **Dame Emma**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Duo pique sa crise**

**

* * *

**

Duo rentra comme tous les soirs après son job vers 20h15.

Comme tous les soirs son compagnon se trouvait sur le canapé en train de regarder le journal Télé, avec ses lunettes que Duo déteste. Surtout la grosse monture noire. Dans le coup, mais moche quand même.

Duo soupire intérieur. Il dépose sa mallette, se débarrasse de sa veste où se trouve sa cravate qui avait sauté aussitôt sorti du bureau, affiche un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres puis va vers son amant où il se colle autant qu'il lui était possible.

« Bonsoir mon amour. »

« Hn. »

Duo re-soupir mais là en live. Fait une tentative d'avoir un baiser de bienvenu, mais rien, nada, peau de voilou.

« Duo je regarde les infos. »

Là, c'en est trop pour Duo.

Il quitte le canapé en direction de leur chambre et claque la porte de celle-ci. Heero secoue la tête.

« Baka. »

10 minutes plus tard Duo ressort vêtu d'un jean taille basse noir et d'un tee-shirt près du corps avec une encolure en V. Il va vers la porte d'entrée et prend son porte feuille dans sa veste de costume, ainsi que les clés de l'appart.

« Je sors ne m'attend pas. »

Et une deuxième porte qui claque mais avec plus de force encore que la première. Là Heero fronce les sourcils et quitte des yeux l'écran plasma pour voir ce qu'il n'y a plus lieu de regarder.

À plus de minuit Heero commence à s'inquiéter que son compagnon ne soit rentré, en plus il était sorti sans prendre son téléphone portable.

Heero trépigne d'impatience assis sur un tabouret haut de leur cuisine américaine, quatre doigts de sa main droite tapent en continu le plan de travail, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée.

À 1h17 Duo pénètre dans l'appartement, Heero lui saute dessus en hurlant.

« MAIS BON DIEU OU ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉ ? »

Duo sursaute et fixe Heero à son tour les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis allé en boite, je me suis fait draguer, j'ai dragué. Je n'ai pas perdu la main et j'ai baisé avec un mec dans les chiottes histoire de voir si j'avais toujours une ouverture au vu que depuis quelque temps c'est porte close ici. »

Heero rouge de colère et de gêne à la réponse de son amant est un crétin fini à cet instant.

« Hn ? »

« Fait chier Heero de ta vie de pépère. Il te manque plus que les pantoufles et la pipe. D'ailleurs en parlant de cela j'ai apprécié celle que l'on ma faite ce soir…. Bref, je disais que plus que les pantoufles et la pipe et c'est bon tu peux rentrer en maison de retraite. »

« Hn ? »

« Tes " Hn " aussi me tapent sur les nefs. On ne fait plus rien ensemble. Ah si. Payer les factures. WHOUA quel pied. Je n'en peux plus Heero cela fait presque 2 ans que cela continue. Depuis que j'ai fini mes études en fait, ben j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vie de crotte, avec tes petites manies réglées comme une horloge. De ton indifférence le soir. Le matin, je te vois jamais. Le week-end pépé est on ne sais où !… Je suis fatigué je bosse demain. OUI JE SAIS C'EST SAMEDI. Ben pour une fois je serais mieux au boulot qu'ici comme un baka à discuter engrais avec la plante verte. »

Heero n'avait pas pu en placer une. Duo va dans leur chambre et en ressort deux minutes plus tard, Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Je dors dans la chambre d'amis Bonne nuit jiisan (1). »

Heero n'apprécie pas le qualification de grand-père en japonais et c'est dans une colère noire à cause des propos de son amant et de la dernière phrase qu'il va à son tour dans leur chambre seul et claque la porte.

Le lendemain matin Heero trouve la chambre d'amis vide. Il n'avait même pas entendu Duo venir chercher des vêtements propres, ni fermer la porte de leur appartement.

Heero ce samedi ne se rendit pas à son club de sport. Et dire qu'il s'entretenait physiquement pour son baka natté. Heero réfléchit une bonne partie de la journée et vers 15 heures décide de remédier à la situation de crise de Duo en se remettant en question.

Vers 20 heures ne voyant toujours pas le bout de la natte de son amant il décida de l'appeler à son bureau dans l'espoir qu'il réponde, mais rien. Cela sonnait sonnait mais personne ne répondait. Heero se rabattit donc sur son portable. Il cru bien là aussi être mis dans le vent, ce qui ne fut pas.

« _Hum ?_ »

« Duo ? »

« _Oui, que veux-tu ?_ »

« Où es-tu ? »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« Il est plus de 20 heures et tu n'es pas renté. »

« _Je ne rentre pas, je suis sorti dîner avec des amis._ »

Heero a une boule qui se forme au niveau de sa gorge et un point au cœur.

« Tu ne rentres donc pas pour dîner ce soir ? »

« _Non, écoute ne m'attend pas je vais sûrement renter tard. Bonne nuit._ »

Lorsque Heero répondit, Duo ne put l'entendre car Duo avait déjà coupé la communication, avant même lui laisser le temps de lui souhaiter à son tour bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Heero se couche ce soir-là avec une envie de pleurer comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le décès de son père 5 ans plus tôt.

Lorsque Duo rentre sur les coups de 3 heures du matin, il se rende dans la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau. Il stoppe son action en voyant un repas tel qu'Heero lui en préparait lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble mais vivaient chacun de leur côté, laissé tel quel prêt à être servi.

Duo soupire et s'adosse au plan de travail.

« Merde. Heero tu n'es qu'un idiot…. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? »

Duo re-soupire et ne boit pas du coup son verre d'eau. Il va dans la chambre d'amis comme la veille au soir et après avoir pris une douche se couche de suite.

Le lendemain Duo trouve Heero affairé à ranger la cuisine.

« 'Ro je suis… »

« Laisse tomber Duo. »

Duo se mort la lèvre et va enlacer son amant dans le dos.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais cuisiné, tu aurais dû me le dire. »

Heero repousse Duo d'un coup de rein, lui fait face et commence à hausser le ton.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Á quel moment ? Tu ne m'as même pas entendu te dire " Bonne nuit à toi aussi ", tu as raccroché sitôt fini ta phrase. »

Duo est rouge de confusion, mais se reprend, fronce les sourcils et à son tour monte en voix.

« Comme toujours cela va être de ma faute. Même lorsque je ne suis pas présent, c'est moi le responsable c'est dingue. »

Heero à son tour fronce les sourcils et parle encore plus fort que Duo.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne t'ai rendu responsable de rien. Elle est forte celle-là. Monsieur pique ça crise, baise hors couple, ne prévient même pas qu'il sort dîner à l'extérieur le soir et c'est moi qui fout le caca à t'entendre… Ok, je préfère encore mieux te laisser une fois de plus seul, comme tu me l'as bien fait comprendre et je vais peux-être aussi voir si je peux faire grimper aux rideaux un parfait inconnu. »

Heero laisse en plan un Duo les yeux exorbités par la dernière phrase. Duo réagit très vite et poursuit Heero dans leur chambre. Il l'attrape pas le bras et de toutes ses forces le pousse sur le lit où Heero tombe sur le dos, très mécontent de l'action de Duo.

« **Duo**. »

Duo lui monte dessus à califourchon, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes en se laisse tomber sur le torse d'Heero et enfouit son nez dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, j'étais en colère que tu ne me regardes plus, je suis jaloux de cet écran plasma. Je veux les baisers de bienvenu de nos débuts, je veux nos petits dîners en tête à tête plus d'une fois par mois, je veux les câlins du soir même si nous ne faisons pas l'amour… Je veux retrouver mon amant lorsque je suis à la maison et non pas un papy avant l'âge… Heero, je veux aussi savoir ce que tu fais le week-end, je t'aime tellement. »

Heero avait passé ses bras autour du torse de Duo et il le serrait très fort contre lui.

« Tu n'as pas couché avec un autre ? »

« Nan. Je t'aime trop et ils étaient tous bizarres en boîte de nuit. Dis tu viendras avec moi la prochaine fois ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci 'Ro. »

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure cette nuit ? »

« Vers 3 heures. »

« Mais tu étais où ? »

« Chez Wufei et Hilde. »

« Baka. »

Duo qui avait posé son front sur celui d'Heero sourit à son amant. »

« 'Vi je sais. Heechan j'ai très mais alors très… »

« Faim ? Ouch ! »

Duo lui mit un petit coup de genou qu'il avait déplacé stratégiquement.

« Stupid lover (2)… Envie de faire l'amour. »

Heero inverse leur position, Duo ne s'y attendent pas pousse un petit cri de surprise.

« Ahhhhhhhh… »

« Je t'aime. »

Duo ne s'attendait encore moins à cette déclaration.

« H.e.e.c.h.a.n… »

Duo les joues rougies se redressa pour aller happer les lèvres de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis passionnément.

Leurs mains redécouvrirent mutuellement le corps de l'autre par de multiples caresses. Une multitude de baisers furent échangés et déposés à divers endroits stratégiques. Duo remarque les tablettes de chocolat parfaites de son compagnon et se demande depuis quand elles étaient aussi finement musclées. Depuis quand les fesses de son amant étaient aussi fermes. Certes elles avaient toujours été plus qu'agréables au toucher, mais encore plus à cet instant.

Le cœur de Duo se mit à battre la chamade lorsque après une préparation des plus assidue et douce, Heero glissa en Duo tout en lui maintenant les jambes posées sur ses épaules. Les muscles de ses bras sous l'effort firent frissonner Duo de plaisir.

Depuis quand Duo n'avait t'il n'avait-il pas lui aussi prêté attention à son amant ?

Heero refit découvrir à Duo bien des positions non pratiquées depuis bon nombre de mois.

Le lit bougea beaucoup, les murs résonnèrent de leur plaisir et la température de la pièce explosa leur propre record.

C'est un Duo ivre de jouissance qui reposait sur un torse brillant de transpiration après un round des plus exaltant où l'amour avait régné en maître.

« 'Ro ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu fais quoi le week-end ? »

Heero les yeux fermés pour reprendre des forces sourit.

« Viens avec moi et tu verras. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Oui. »

Duo remonta un peu sur son amant et lui donna un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

« D'accord, je viens avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Après une douche plus que nécessaire, ils partirent là où Heero passait pratiquement tous ses samedi et dimanches depuis 2 ans.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Duo fit un moue coléreuse digne d'un enfant de 6 ans et bouda les bras croisés.

« Je veux plus que tu viennes ici. »

Heero le prit dans ses bars. Plusieurs hommes présents qui faisaient quelques exercices de musculation les regardèrent avec envie et convoitise.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas.»

Duo sortit de la douce chaleur des bras de son amant et le fixa avec ses grands yeux couleur améthyste.

« Ooh si tu es magnifique, dire que je n'ai pas fait attention avant ce matin. »

« Notre train train Duo et nous le faisons aussi dans le noir. »

Duo rougit.

« Je t'aime Heechan. »

« Je sais et j'ai eu très peur de te perdre. »

« Pardon, je suis désolé mais je n'en pouvais plus, 'Ro ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux me rendre un immense service ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Prends rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo. »

Heero rigola.

« Oui je vais changer mes lunettes. Alors toujours en colère ? »

« Non _et j'ai encore très envie de toi._ »

« _Dans les douches du club cela te tente ?_ »

« Hein ? »

« _Je ne pourrais pas attendre de rentrer à l'apparentement, de plus je vais pouvoir te démontrer que je ne suis pas un __jiisan_ »

Duo sourit.

« _J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela dans un lieu publique ou privé, mais pas à la maison._ »

« _Alors tu vas être exaucé mon ange._ »

Heureusement qu'Heero avait pris ses affaires de sport, cela parut moins louche lorsqu'il prit par la main Duo et qu'il le suivit jusqu'au vestiaire du Club.

Heero prétexta qu'il faisait découvrir les lieux à son compagnon.

Enfin…

Surtout les options que lui offraient le Club dans l'immédiat.

**FIN  
du  
LII**

Bien, maintenant on peut dire que cela fait 1 an que les petits OS ont commencé.  
Pas super je trouve. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce texte, mais j'avais pas mieux dans les recoins de mes neurones.

Aller je vous souhaite une bonne fête du 1er mai et bon muguet pour ceux et celles qui en recevront.

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

(1) : Jiisan → Grand-père  
(2) : Stupid lover → Amant stupide

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et A+**_


End file.
